


The Green Monster

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn lets his mind get ahead of himself and he worries that Liam is going to leave him for someone. Like Niall for instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Monster

‘Stop touching him dammit.’ Zayn thought as he watched Niall trail behind Liam. They were too close the entire night, much too close for his liking. Liam was his. And only his. Call him possessive or territorial or even clingy but that wasn’t it. The green monster called envy was rearing its ugly head once again. He was scared. Terrified even, to lose Liam, the boy he had fallen for so hard was the only thing ever on his mind. All he ever wanted to do was kiss him and touch him and claim him. Make the world know that Liam and Zayn were together. The boys knew it. Everyone in management and their team of stylists, sound crew and just anyone affiliated with One Direction knew that Ziam was in fact real.

But there was still that doubt that lingered deep within his brain, hidden by small smiles and black hair. Liam was perfect. He was kind, intelligent, a total goofball given the right circumstances and above all he was beautiful. Not just on the outside but on the inside as well. Yeah the amazing six pack abs and enormous biceps with that one large vein were amazing but his heart, deep inside him, was the most beautiful part of him. He had opened up his arms and his soul to the Bradford boy and Zayn never wanted to leave. He couldn’t leave.

But Liam could. At any moment he could just simply shrug Zayn off without a single thought. Maybe he’d go for Niall, someone a bit more carefree and spontaneous. Not boring old Zayn who wanted nothing more than soft cuddles and gentle kisses and cheesy words to fill the space between them. That’s why his jealousy would spike when his boyfriend would be a little too close to one of the other boys. He didn’t have to worry about Louis or Harry, those two were too wrapped up in each other to even bat an eyelash towards anyone on the outside. But there was Niall. He was always toying with the brown eyed boy on stage, he’d ask Liam to come out with him in the city, he’d hang all over him and be too affectionate, at least Zayn thought so, for someone who was just a friend.

So their show went on and once again Zayn had to plaster on a fake smile and hide the contempt he held for his Irish friend, he loved Niall he really did, but he hated how oblivious he was when Zayn’s dander would go up and if he was a cat, he’d be hissing at him. ‘Mine.’ He thought.

Later on in the hotel where the five split up, Zayn came barging into his boyfriend’s room and pushed him against the wall. Liam had only his sweatpants on just getting out of the shower and was slammed into the wall by a ferocious looking Zayn. Their lips crashed together and the slightly younger boy swiped his tongue against the plump bottom lip asking for entrance. As soon as it was granted their tongues were in a fury and Zayn scratched down the toned sides of his torso swallowing a moan from the boy pinned against the wall. He only parted their mouths to rip his shirt over his head and felt those two muscled arms wrap around his neck as their mouths were reconnected again in heated passion. His hands snaked down under Liam’s thighs and pulled him up to wrap his thin legs around the tan waist of himself while biting his bottom lip.

“Zayn, what’s got into you?” Liam chuckled being carried to the bed before being unceremoniously tossed onto its down comforter. Zayn didn’t respond he let his hands do the talking as the loose sweatpants were pulled down to reveal his half hard cock. The tattooed boy growled and sucked the whole thing in his mouth, never had he been so hungry for cock in his life. Liam moaned loudly feeling the immensity he was being swallowed, it only took a few seconds before he was completely hard, full ten inches, and skilled fingers and an agile tongue were manhandling his cock. Zayn bobbed his head working his hands up the shaft to pull and press the foreskin back over the head. He suckled the pink tip in his mouth while jerking it off at blinding speed. He had to prove he was worth it, prove to Liam that he was good enough for him.

With practice he had been able to deep throat the cock of his lover, thankfully it wasn’t as thick as his own, and he slowly relaxed his throat muscles to allow the piercing length all the way down until his nose brushed tan skin. He mimicked swallowing that had his esophagus undulating around the now pulsing cock of his boyfriend. “Oh fuck Zee. Oh fuck.” He let out a whiny groan.

Zayn pulled off and started kissing him again while dropping his own pants to reveal his monster of a dick as well. Zayn’s was thicker than Liam’s, with caramel skin like his and since he had no foreskin to cover his tip, the pinkish bulbous head was always on display. He pushed Liam down into the sheets so his head was cradled by the pillow and their equally stiff cocks brushed with evil friction getting both boys to moan and Zayn pinched one of the small nipples below him getting the older boy to squeal in delight.

“I wanna fuck you Li. Want to so bad.” His voice came out in gravelly breaths that smelled of mint and tobacco. Liam saw how vulnerable his eyes were; they swam with an emotion of acceptance, pleading almost. He had never seen those hazel orbs ever look like that before. Biting his lip he nodded and whispered, “Okay Zee.”

He rolled over on his stomach with his cock poking between his legs as Zayn spread his cheeks wide to see that tight pink hole. Without hesitation he lowered his head and dripping tongue to flick it over and over. Liam gasped feeling the slight tingle of pleasure and pressed his ass up farther into the raven-haired boy’s face making Zayn grin a little. He poked and prodded the fluttering hole with his tongue, licking wide stripes that criss-crossed the entrance he was consuming, before straightening his tongue to press through the rim and wiggle it inside intense heat. Liam cried out as he fisted the sheet in his hand with eyes clamped shut and breathing labored and Zayn stuck his tongue in even further to taste the manly musk of Liam. He pulled out and in with his wide tongue making it lap and stretch the clenching hole.

With it slicked open he pressed two of his fingers in all the way to the knuckle, Liam’s body tensed and he stilled until a ‘move’ was heard from the head of the bed. Zayn slowly penetrated him repeatedly, brushing the insides of his tunnel and spitting on his finger to give it more traction to glide. The boy writhed upon the bed; tan fingers disappeared over and over into lighter colored cheeks, the clenching around his digits making him moan as to what was to come next. He brushed the prostate and Liam yelped as the muscles of his back flexed in the most orgasm inducing way Zayn had ever seen. Then he added a third finger, Liam rocking back against his hand, whimpering out small noises of lust and ecstasy, he felt how loose and open he was so without further adieu he spit into his hand to rub around the leaking tip of his eight and half inch cock, it was thicker near the head and made for quite the ass spreader.

He pressed forward, inch by agonizing inch, feeling how Liam clenched around him. The heat was incredible and his hole was wet with saliva making every nerve ending in both boys fire at rapid speed. Fully sheathed with his face near the turned one of his boyfriend they kissed slowly as he gently rolled his hips inside him. Liam whimpered at the feeling of fullness and that endorphin making burn that was ripping him open while Zayn held a firm hand to one hip, the other on his shoulder pulling him back. The boy topping eventually moved his way down to nibble on the shoulder that was now starting to sweat, the salty taste of the liquid and the meaty chunk of muscle he chewed on tasted so good. It was all Liam.

His thrusts picked up speed and he remembered what had happened earlier in the night. Niall was all over him and Liam seemed to be enjoying it. He was going to make Liam enjoy this so much that he’d never look at another man again in his life. So he slammed harder and harder with each thrust downwards. Each time he hit that sweet spot inside his canal he made Liam moan and let out curses between clenched teeth. He pulled his boyfriend to his hands and knees letting his cock dangle heavily between his firm thighs. With one hand he gripped the aching shaft to pump it in time with his slamming cock. Zayn’s heavy balls slapped loudly against the perspiring skin of Liam’s ass and the sound echoed throughout the room coupled with ‘oh’s’ and ‘fuck’s’ alike.

He steadied his stance behind Liam with one hand, the other still pulling the swinging cock beneath him with a vice like grip, and advancing harder than he ever had. Every muscle in his body ached with the exertion. His toned abs contracted and his pecs tightened each time he made his invasion into the suffocating hole. The sweat cascaded down his body; it rolled down his back and settled in the crack of his ass making him slippery and shiny. Zayn looked down to see how red Liam’s hole was, his wide tan cock looked so good going in and out of it, making it stretch and clamp down on him. He loved watching his cock delve farther and farther inside the tunnel of his boyfriend. He’d pull out till almost the tip could be seen before snapping it all the way back in, each time with more force, how he had this much strength after a grueling concert he didn’t know. Liam let out during gasps and plunders inside him “Oh f-f-fuck Zayn. You’re tearing m-me ap-apart.”

He pushed in farther than he ever had before and rolled his hips as his thick cock was swirling around the wet heat of Liam making the brown-eyed boy crumple with his face in his arms. Their bodies were trembling and Zayn was beginning to near his climax along with one other thing as well. Liam began to press back, to fill himself up with every last inch of skin and cock he could possibly hold, while his lover still kept a firm grip and flicked his wrist each time the head came to his warm hand.

Zayn hit it from the back harder each time making Liam’s breath choke with every slam then he began to speak in a wavering tone. “Do you love me?” Slam slam slam.

“Y-yes. I-I love you.” Liam said, his words were stuttered with each burning intrusion. Slam slam slam.

“Am I the only one you love?” His voice was cracking a bit. Slam slam slam. Flicking the wrist and pulling the foreskin slightly on Liam’s long shaft.

“The only o-one Zayn. The only one.” Liam loved the sort of dirty talk but was a bit confused of the tone it came out in. Slam slam slam.

“You’ll never leave me?” He was closing in on that feeling that was churning in his gut. That familiar pull of release. Slam slam slam. Liam’s cock throbbed in his hand.

“Ne-never Zayn. I’ll ne-never leave you.” Liam declared with a heavy sigh and a moan. His bundle of nerves had never witnessed this type of treatment before. It was mind-boggling and made his see spots each time Zayn bombarded him. Slam slam slam.

“Promise me Liam. Pr-promise me you’ll never leave.” His voice was really wavering now. If Liam were facing him, he’d see the single tear that flowed from his left eye and down his cheek. Slam slam slam. Flick the wrist. He’s close.

“I pr-promise Zayn. I’ll ne-never leave. I love you Zayn, I love you.” Slam slam slam. And that final push to his prostate and the way his cock was being pulled he came. His back arched and he let out a loud “Oh God! Zayn!” as his cock spurted hot white cum over his boyfriend’s hand and the bedspread. He pulsed and throbbed riding out his high.

The collapse of the tunnel surrounding Zayn’s cock paired with the confession of his lover had him spilling forth a massive load of sticky white cum deep into his sore hole. His hips jerked and the sounds of skin slapping ceased to a light tap after tap until neither one could move. Liam stayed still, trying to catch his breath and enjoy the remnants of his orgasm. Zayn slipped out of him, getting a whine of protest as well, and sat at the edge of the bed. His shoulders hunched and they started to shake slightly. Liam looked over to see his boyfriend trembling and heard sniffles coming from him, now he was worried. He scrambled over to rest between his knees on the ground noticing how his cock was softening still covered in his own cum.

“Zeebee? What’s wrong babe? Why are you crying?” He asked perplexed. Zayn never cried. Especially not after amazing sex. This was a first.

“N-nothing Liam. It’s nothing.” He let out between light sobs.

“Bollocks it’s nothing. Why are you crying? I know I’m good and all but damn love.” He smirked at him actually getting a grin in response. “Now come on, tell me what’s wrong. Wait, hold that thought.” And he leaned down to take in Zayn’s cock; it was only half soft so it still filled most of his mouth. He hummed softly sending soothing vibrations through the tan boy’s body, sucking him clean of the bittersweet liquid his body produced. He slowly sucked in the creamy cum off his cock and left it with a flick of the tongue to the slit before licking his lips and looking up at a much calmer Zayn Malik.

“Alright, you’re all clean. Now, why were you crying?” Crossing his arms across the younger boy’s lap.

“I’m scared Li. Scared you’re gonna leave me.” Zayn whispered out looking at his hands in his lap.

“That’s what that was about? You think I’m going to leave you? Zayn Malik. You listen to me alright.” Zayn raised his head to see stern brown eyes that were soft and caring. “I love you. And I’m never going to leave you. Ever. Why would you think that babe?” Liam was so hurt that his boyfriend would actually think that. Liam loved him with all his heart.

He shrugged looking back down, Liam intertwined their fingers and kissed each knuckle, “I don’t know. It’s just…I’ve been left before; all my exes had left me for other people. And that made me worry…that’s why I get jealous so easy, I’m always scared you’ll find someone better than me. Like Niall.”

Liam had to laugh at this. Zayn’s eyes welled up in tears. He was laughing at him. Here was Zayn confessing his darkest fear to the boy he loved and he was being laughed at. But before anymore tears could fall and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout Liam pushed it back in with a nudge of his finger. “Zayn I’m sorry I laughed but Niall? Really? He’s like my little brother mate. I could never find him any types of attractive, I mean yeah he’s good looking but that’d be weird. I’m with you because I love you and because I want to. There’s no other man for me. I’m stuck with you and I’m very happy with that.” Liam admitted with one of his sincere smiles.

Zayn wiped his eyes with his free hand shaking his head, “Sorry I’m stupid. It’s just; I don’t want to lose you ever. I love you so much Liam, more than anyone before. You’re so perfect and I’m not.” His voice was laced with pain and turmoil that seemed ages older than he truly was.

“First off, you’re not stupid. Not one bit, I wouldn’t date you if you were. Second, you’ll never lose me. I’ll always be right here for you, anytime anyplace. And third, you may not be perfect. But you’re perfect to me.” Liam kissed him softly against those lips he had come to know as home.

“Th-thanks Li.” He started letting out a small cry. Those words were what made him truly believe that Liam was his. Niall be damned. The green monster of envy was put to bed for the final time. They showered together and had another round, this time Zayn was the one being plowed, and decided to go to Zayn’s room since neither wanted to deal with their sex made mess upon the bed. Soon enough, both were put to bed as well, wrapped around each other and in absolute peace.


End file.
